What if life couldn't move on?
by LaurathegLeek
Summary: Fred's dead and GG is finding it tough to bring up the twins by herself


"FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRED!" GG yelled through her fitful nightmare – this was pretty commonplace nowadays. It was eight years since the final battle and still all she could see when she shut her eyes was Fred's mangled body lying under the rubble of Hogwarts – after screaming herself awake she got up and checked on her six old daughters; to find that they were missing from their beds!

"Susie? Maddie? Now is not the time to be playing hide and seek it is after all three o'clock in the morning! Come on girls mummy's tired…" GG sighed and leant against the door frame that lead into the twins' bedroom she knew, of course, who they had inherited their late night passion of sneaking out of the room from and so without thinking she made her way to the floor and sat there looking up at the ceiling

"It's no use you sitting on that cloud of yours laughing at me Fredrick it was either you or George they got this passion off of and the last time I checked I've only had sex with YOU! So come on then give me some idea as to where our little angels are, pretty please?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she heard the sound of two laughs coming from behind the door she had just leant against all of five minutes ago so with that she shot a warning glance up at the ceiling and crept into the room.

"Well, well, well who do we have here then?" she said with a smirk on her face

"Susie and Maddie" the twins chorused at her

"Ahh Susie and Maddie, huh? And why were you two laughing at your mummy exactly?" She aimed this question at Madison (who was the youngest by 6 and a half minutes)

"Hmmmm….. Because you were talking to the ceiling Mummy!" then she put her thumb in her mouth and just stood there blinking.

"You were talking to Daddy again weren't you? That's why you were screaming so loud – that's the only reason we were hiding…. We're sowwy Mummy" she felt a small hand tugging at her nightdress lightly and looked down to see a frizzy red headed mop looking up at her with tear streaks on her cheeks – Susan Hermione Granger-Weasley – so with that she picked her up and wiping the tears off of her cheeks looked at her and said

"Susie; it's OK to run away sometimes Merlin knows I want to, but just sometimes you have to trust that me and Daddy still need to talk about you two, he may not be around on earth anymore but he's still around in this house and every time we go and see Granny and Gramps and of course the shop with Uncle Georgie and Uncle Ron. So will you promise me that you won't get scared anymore?"

"I pwomise Mummy, can I say something to Daddy?"

"Of course you can my love, would you like to sit on the floor or would like to stay with me?"

"Hmmmm…. Stay with you!"

"Okie dokie. Go on then talk to Daddy, I won't listen unless you want me to."

"Thank you Mummy" Susie replied and then with that she started with the biggest conversation she'd ever had with Fred….

"Hello Daddy, how are you today? Maddy and I had great fun building a fort between our beds and crawling underneath mine to get to hers! We've also been riding our toy brooms round the garden – I crashed mine though…. But the good news is that Uncle Georgie said he'd buy me a new one –

_At this point GG stepped in; _Erm, Fred, he never actually said that…. To be fair he doesn't even know! Besides I wouldn't want him wasting the shops money on things for his nieces – we're not charity cases! _She then let Susie continue with her conversation._

Before starting up again Susie giggled lightly "Sowwy Daddy I won't ask Uncle Georgie for anything ever again am I forgiven?" The choice to give Susie 'Hermione' as a middle name was now becoming a lot clearer!

This carried on for a little over five minutes before Susie yawned and snuggled into GG's shoulder – this being the cue that she needed to go to sleep and fast… there would be plenty of time for her to continue chatting with Fred later on – so with a small smile GG turned into her daughter's bedroom and put Susie to bed; she went to find Maddie who to her ultimate surprise was sound asleep in bed already. She kissed both girls and then went back to her own room got back into bed and as soon as she closed her eyes she knew instantly that she would fall into a deep, and undisturbed, sleep.


End file.
